Cache/Interpol and PIRATES establish Military Alliance
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4462.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 08:35:19 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Interpol and PIRATES establish Military Alliance Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » Interpol and PIRATES establish Military Alliance « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Interpol and PIRATES establish Military Alliance (Read 184 times) iiruka Full Member Offline 106 Interpol and PIRATES establish Military Alliance « on: July 02, 2016, 11:43:54 AM » "In all military actions, we will move as one." "MDMAP or super-MDMAP - same shit, different name." SIGNED Signed as Ruka, Warrior Queen (Leader) of Interpol Logged Warrior Queen (Leader) of Interpol http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54376 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 665 Re: Interpol and PIRATES establish Military Alliance « Reply #1 on: July 02, 2016, 11:44:56 AM » SIGNED Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Robosax Hero Member Offline 516 Re: Interpol and PIRATES establish Military Alliance « Reply #2 on: July 02, 2016, 11:46:57 AM » Not signed Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 cholantamila Newbie Offline 23 Personal Text Pirates never leave another behind... Re: Interpol and PIRATES establish Military Alliance « Reply #3 on: July 02, 2016, 11:48:36 AM » PIRATES SIGNED. WE MOVE AS ONE. Logged PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Interpol and PIRATES establish Military Alliance « Reply #4 on: July 02, 2016, 11:51:17 AM » Megabloc continues Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 424 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Interpol and PIRATES establish Military Alliance « Reply #5 on: July 02, 2016, 12:41:32 PM » If you're going to make a Supra give it a catchy backronym name. Something like W.E.E.D: We have Extreme Erectile Dysfunction If you don't come up with a name for your supra I propose "W.E.E.D" with erection referring to the giant erection you get when you backronym a great name for your supra. Remember kids if you don't make a cool name for your supra you might as well just give up and do an adolf right then and there. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program FreddieMercury Full Member Offline 198 Personal Text Your Queen. Re: Interpol and PIRATES establish Military Alliance « Reply #6 on: July 02, 2016, 10:14:53 PM » And so it begins, the shittiest hydra of our time. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68426 Robosax Hero Member Offline 516 Re: Interpol and PIRATES establish Military Alliance « Reply #7 on: July 02, 2016, 10:46:35 PM » H Y D R A Y D R A Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 God Lone Gin Jr. Member Offline 50 Personal Text Saving the Bush Re: Interpol and PIRATES establish Military Alliance « Reply #8 on: July 02, 2016, 10:47:40 PM » >pidra Logged Comrade Swift Full Member Offline 186 Personal Text "Red is such an interesting color..." Re: Interpol and PIRATES establish Military Alliance « Reply #9 on: July 02, 2016, 11:17:50 PM » Quote from: God Lone Gin on July 02, 2016, 10:47:40 PM >pidra Post of the year Logged "Eternal Leader" of BAMF, Commissar for Cultural Affairs of Comintern http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39005 Sylvie et Francoise, Présidents et directeurs-généraux du Vin Arabique http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1240 Red Terror Full Member Offline 111 Re: Interpol and PIRATES establish Military Alliance « Reply #10 on: July 03, 2016, 12:57:49 AM » To all slandering Interpol or Pirates about this pact, listen closely, this isn't a hydra, there is nothing suspicious or sinister about this pact, there is no secret motive or ill intent towards any other alliance, this pact was signed only with the purest and noblest intentions, it's a sign of peace, love and friendship between Interpol and Pirates not war or hatred to other alliances. Logged www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54938 S--19 Sr. Member Offline 374 Re: Interpol and PIRATES establish Military Alliance « Reply #11 on: July 03, 2016, 01:02:03 AM » Quote from: Red Terror on July 03, 2016, 12:57:49 AM To all slandering Interpol or Pirates about this pact, listen closely, this isn't a hydra, there is nothing suspicious or sinister about this pact, there is no secret motive or ill intent towards any other alliance, this pact was signed only with the purest and noblest intentions, it's a sign of peace, love and friendship between Interpol and Pirates not war or hatred to other alliances. I completely second this motion. This pact is about as purile and peaceful as TOPKIKE was. There are no plans of snatching uranium from alliance leaders while finding the shittiest excuses to do so or declaring war for memes. It is truly a utopian time in Bloc we shitpost in. Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 Jugurtha Guest Re: Interpol and PIRATES establish Military Alliance « Reply #12 on: July 03, 2016, 02:00:40 AM » I warned you about ruka dude, I warned you. Logged Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » Interpol and PIRATES establish Military Alliance SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2